catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jellylorum/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Jellylorum. Designs Jellylorum Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Susan Jane Tanner in the Original Cast, 1981 Gus Jelly l8302 08.jpg Ensemble 1981 02.jpg Invitation L8105.jpg Jellicle Ball l8105 b41.jpg Gumbie Misto Bomba l8204 07.jpg Bomba Misto Jelly rehearsal.jpg Subsequent London Casts Gumbie l8904 04.jpg|Betsy Marrion (background) Gus Jelly L9002.png|Grace Kinirons Jellicle Songs 2 L9002.png|Grace Kinirons Gumbie Misto Tap L9002.png|Grace Kinirons Gus Jelly l9011 24.jpg Jellicle Songs l9011 23.jpg Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 05.jpg Gus Jelly l9206 12.jpg|Liz Izen Gus Jelly l9211 18.jpg|Liz Izen Jellicle Songs L9211.jpg|Liz Izen Jellicle Songs 2 l9305 07.jpg|Liz Izen Gus Jelly l9406 14.jpg|Felicity Goodson Invitation l9406 13.jpg|Felicity Goodson Gus Jelly l9411 07.jpg|Carrie Ellis Invitation l9411 08.jpg|Carrie Ellis Deme Bomba Jelly l9505 10.jpg|Carrie Ellis Invitation l9505 25.jpg|Carrie Ellis Gus Jelly l9511 20.jpg|Betsy Marrion Deme Bomba Jelly l9511 12.jpg|Betsy Marrion Gus Jelly L9608 14.jpg|Betsy Marrion Deme Bomba Jelly L9608 04.jpg|Betsy Marrion Invitation L9608 03.jpg|Betsy Marrion Gus Jelly l9611 21.jpg|Catrin Darnell Gus Jelly l9705 12.jpg|Catrin Darnell Deme Bomba Jelly l9705 04.jpg|Catrin Darnell Jelly Katrin Darnell L9712.png|Catrin Darnell Gus Jelly L9807.png|Catrin Darnell Deme Bomb Jelly L9807.png|Catrin Darnell Gus Jelly l9911 07.jpg|Nikki Ankara Bomba Jelly Jenny l9911 32.jpg|Nikki Ankara Invitation l9911 30.jpg|Nikki Ankara Gus Jelly l0006 05.jpg|Sara West Bomba Jelly Jenny l0006 20.jpg|Sara West Jellicle Songs Rumple Jelly Vic l0006 03.jpg|Sara West Deut Munkus l0006 17.jpg|Sara West Gus Jelly l0102 14.jpg|Rebecca Lock Deme Bomba Jelly l0102 24.jpg|Rebecca Lock Invitation l0102 22.jpg|Rebecca Lock London Group 2.jpg Jellylorum Mannequin NLT01.jpg 1998 Film Susan Jane Tanner Gus Jellylorum Film 01.jpg Jellylorum Susan J T Film 02.jpg Jellylorum Susan J T Film 01.jpg Bustopher Jenny Film 01.jpg Asparagus Skimble Jenny Jelly film.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Gus Jelly Rory Campbell Louise Tomkins UK8906 21.jpg|Louise Tomkins Deut Kittens UK8906.jpg|Louise Tomkins Tant Carby Jelly UK8906 ball Jonathan Craige.jpg|Louise Tomkins UK Tour 1993-95 * Paula Simpson * Julie Paton * Debra Stables Jellylorum Paula Simpson Uk9402 01.jpg|Paula Simpson Pyramid uk9402 46.jpg|Paula Simpson Jellicle Cat UK9402 2.jpg|Paula Simpson UK/European Tour 2003-2009 *Rebecca Vere *Karen Evans *Zoe Curlett *Sally Whitehead Gus Jelly Patrick Clancy Karen Evans UK 2004 01.jpg Vic Jemima Jelly uk04 02.jpg Jelly uk04 17.jpg Gus Jelly UK06 1.jpg Gus Jelly UK06 2.jpg Gus Jelly uk07 16.jpg Deme Bomb Jelly uk07 08.jpg Koln 2008 UK Tour 1.jpg|Sally Whitehead Koln 2008 UK Tour 2.jpg|Sally Whitehead UK/European Tour 2013-14 Jelly uk13 07 Clare Rickard.jpg|Clare Rickard Deme Bomb Jelly UK14.jpg|Clare Rickard Naming UK14.jpg|Clare Rickard London / Blackpool Revival Deme Bomba Jelly L14 1.jpg|Clare Rickard Deme Bomba Jelly Blackpool 2015 01.jpg|Clare Rickard Deme Bomba Jelly Blackpool 2015 02.jpg|Clare Rickard UK/International Tour Deme Bomba Jelly UK 2016 01.jpg|Celia Graham Bustopher Jenny UK16 07.png|Celia Graham Gus Jelly Greg Castiglioni Celia Graham UK 2016 01.jpg|Celia Graham Rumple Jelly Victoria UK 2016 04.png|Celia Graham Jelly Charlotte Scott 2017.jpg|Charlotte Scott Jelly Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Charlotte Scott Gus Jelly Tony McGill Charlotte Scott 2017.jpg|Charlotte Scott Deme Bomba Jelly uk19 Ella Nonini Sally Frith Elizabeth Futter.jpg|Elizabeth Futter US Productions Original Broadway Production Gus Jelly us82.jpg |Bonnie Simmons Jellylorum Bonnie Simmons Nypl 54.jpg|Bonnie Simmons Cass Jelly Bomba nypl 11.jpg|Bonnie Simmons Cass Jelly Demeter us82 07.jpg|Bonnie Simmons Jellylorum us82 b37.JPG|Bonnie Simmons Jelly Bonnie Simmons Subway 1984.jpg|Bonnie Simmons Subsequent Broadway Casts Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Gus Jelly Richard Poole Nina Hennessey.jpg|Nina Hennessey US Tours 1-4 Gus Jelly Kelly Biggs Kris Coop US Tour.JPG|Kris Koop Jellylorum Linden Waddell US Tour 2.png Bomba Jelly Deme US2.png Kittens 1 US2.png Bomba Jelly Deme Houston 1998 2.jpg Jelly Jacqueline Reilly 1990 Press Photo.jpg Gus Jelly US4 Jeffrey Clonts Lindsay Dyett 1.png US Tour 5 Gus Jelly US Tour 5 01.jpg Gus Jelly US Tour 5 02.jpg Jellylorum 2007 2008.jpg Jellylorum US 5 01007.jpg Misto Jelly Finale US 5 11.jpg Alonzo Demeter US 5 01.jpg Jelly Skimble Mungo US 5 01.jpg Jelly US 5 press group 3.jpg Jelly Cass US 5 01.jpg Zoo visit US5 04 15 2011 45.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 1.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 8.jpg Jelly Mungo US5 March 2010.jpg Jelly Kym Chambers Honolulu 05.jpg|Kym Chambers Broadway Revival *Sara Jean Ford *Sarah Jane Shanks *Megan Ort (Understudy) Jelly Bway Revival Sara Jean Ford.png|Sara Jean Ford Jelly Plato Bway16 Pyramid.jpg|Sara Jean Ford Jelly Sara Jean Ford 16.png|Sara Jean Ford Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Sara Jean Ford Jellylorum Sara Jean Ford with cat 1.jpg|Sara Jean Ford Jelly Bway Revival Sarah Jane Shanks.png|Sarah Jane Shanks Jelly Bway Revival Megan Ort.png|Megan Ort Jelly Bway Revival Megan Ort 2.png|Megan Ort US Tour 6 *Kaitlyn Davidson (1/19 - 12/19) *Annemarie Rosano *Maria Failla (cover) *Madison Mitchell (cover) Jelly Plato Munk Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Kaitlyn Davidson Jellylorum US6 Kaitlyn Davidson 2019 01.jpg|Kaitlyn Davidson Jelly Vic US6 Kaitlyn Davidson Laura K Kaufman.jpg|Kaitlyn Davidson Jelly US6 Kaitlyn Davidson.png|Kaitlyn Davidson Jelly Jenny US6 Kaitlyn Emily 1.png|Kaitlyn Davidson Jelly Jenny US6 Kaitlyn Emily 2.png|Kaitlyn Davidson Jelly US6 Annemarie Rosano.png|Annemarie Rosano US Tour 6 Cast Ladies.jpg|Maria Failla Jellylorum US6 Maria Failla IG 01.jpg|Maria Failla Jellylorum US6 Maria Failla IG 02.jpg|Maria Failla Gus Jelly US6 Adam Maria.png|Maria Failla Jelly US6 Madison Mitchell.png|Madison Mitchell Silly Jelly US6 1.png|Madison Mitchell Silly Jelly US6 2.png|Madison Mitchell Japanese Productions Jellylorum Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 Jelly 83 Tokyo 1.jpg J83 53 Jellylorum.jpg Ensemble 83 Naming Tokyo 1.jpg Tokyo 1996 J96 gus1.jpg Jelly Jenny Tokyo 96.jpg Jelly 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Jelly 96 Tokyo 1.jpg J96 jelly2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Gus Jelly 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Osaka 2002 Jelly 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Jelly 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Ensemble Girls 2002 Osaka a.jpg Tokyo 2006 Gus Jelly 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Bomba Jelly 06 Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Jellylorum Aki Yumeko Yokohama Opening 09.jpg|Aki Yumeko Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 3.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Jellylorum Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Japan Press Event Jellylorum 2013.jpg|Aki Kumamoto Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (10).jpg|Aki Kumamoto Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14.jpg|Minami Okamura Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14 (1).jpg|Minami Okamura Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (1).jpg|Minami Okamura Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (13).jpg Osaka 2016 Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (5).jpg|Minami Okamura Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (6).jpg|Minami Okamura Tokyo 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 7.jpg|Rehearsals 2019 Japan Jellylorum.jpg Gus and Jellylorum Shiki Tokyo 2019.png Jellylorum Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Jellylorum Marina Prior Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Marina Prior Deme Bomba Jelly Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Deme Jelly Bomba Aus 1989 01.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus 1989 03.jpg Deut Kittens Aus 89.jpg Australia Tour 1993 ALW Hong Kong Jelly Carrie Barr Aus94.jpg|Carrie Barr, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Hong Kong 1994 Australian Circus Tent Tour * Theresa Borg * Helen Walsh Jellylorum Theresa Borg Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Theresa Borg Australasia 2007-2010 * Lisa-Marie Parker Gus Jellylorum Aus 2009 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2009 01.jpg Jellylorum LisaMarie Parker Aus 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Angela Kilian Gus Richard Woodford Jelly Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Asia Tour 01.jpg Promo 3 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 2 Singapore 2015.jpg Jellylorum icon asia14.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2016 01.png Munkustrap Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Jellylorum Francesca Benton Stace 1.jpg Jellylorum Francesca Benton Stace 2.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg 2.jpg Gumbie Trio 1 Asia 17.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge 2.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Jellylorum Nancy Nordine Hamburg 86 01.jpg Jellylorum Hamburg 01.jpg Gus Jelly 1 Hamburg 1996.jpg Hamburg Jelly Gus 1.jpg|Nancy Leach Gus Jelly Nancy Leach Hamburg 1997.jpg|Nancy Leach Group girls Hamburg.jpg Jelly Bomba Jenny Hamburg.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Finale Hamburg 0.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Stuttgart 01 Gus Jelly.jpg Jellylorum Marion Wilmer 2001.jpg De01 44.jpg Jelly Mannequin 1 Stuttgart 2001.JPG Lloyd Webber jelly mann.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Deme Bomba Jelly Berlin02 10.jpg|Tersia Potgieter Deme Bomba Jelly Berlin02 27.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly de02 08.jpg Jelly Berlin02 closeup.jpg Deut Kittens Berlin 1.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Dusseldorf Gus Jelly 1.jpg Jelly Skimble De04 press 1.jpg Jelly Caroline Sommer de05.jpg Jelly Griz Jenny Caroline Sommer 2005.JPG Jelly Eva Aasgaard 1.jpg Jelly de05 press 2.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Gus Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Munkus Gumbie Trio de11.jpg German Tent Group 3.jpg Deut Jelly 01 Tent Tour.jpg Jelly Deut 05 Tent Tour.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 1983 07.jpg Deut Kittens 02 Vienna.jpg Jellylorum Pia Douwes Vienna 01.jpg Toronto 1985 Advert Jelly Gus 1980s.png Jelly Gus Thea Macneill Canada.jpg Jelly Gus Canada 01.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Gus Jelly Jackie van Oppen Amsterdam 87.jpg|Jackie van Oppen Deme Bomba Jelly Jackie van Oppen Jellylorum 2 Amsterdam.jpg|Jackie van Oppen Jellylorum Jackie van Oppen Amsterdam 87.jpg Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Jelly Amsterdam 1992 a.jpg |1992 Gus Jelly Amsterdam 1988 Antimakassa Niki Romijn Abrikoos Marco Vermie.jpg|Niki Romijn Gus Jelly Amsterdam 1992.jpg Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg|Niki Romijn Paris 1989 Jelly Gus Paris 89 01.jpg|Pascale Esposito Gus Paris 89 1.jpg|Pascale Esposito Gus Jelly fr 198909 69.JPEG Gus Jelly fr 198909 160.JPEG Paris Stage 76 Jenny Deme Jelly.JPEG|Pascale Esposito Jenny Bomba Jelly Skimble fr 198908 13.JPEG Jenny Bomba Jelly fr 199004 31.JPEG Jelly Paris 89 Pascale Esposito 19890223 125.JPEG|Pascale Esposito Jelly Paris 89 Pascale Esposito 19890223 123.JPEG|Pascale Esposito Zurich 1991 Jellylorum Niki Romijn Zurich.png|Niki Romijn Euro Jellylorum Jemima.jpg|Euro Tour Jellylorum Zurich 2.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Gumbie Trio beirut 2002 4.jpg Rumpus Ensemble beirut 2002 5.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Gus Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Gumbie Trio Copenhagen 2002.png Deme Bomb Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Jelly Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Madrid 200 celeration.jpg South Korea Tent Tour 2003 Gus Jelly world tour 01.jpg|Gina Hogan-Jones Moscow 2005 Jelly 1 Moscow 05.jpg Jelly Gus 4 Moscow 05.jpg Jelly Gus 2 Moscow 05.jpg Jelly 6 Moscow 05.jpg Jelly 3 Moscow 05.jpg Jelly Gus finale Moscow 05.jpg Jelly Makeup Karen Dawson backstage Moscow 01.jpg Jelly Makeup backstage Moscow 02.jpg Jelly Makeup backstage Moscow 03.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Gus Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Munkus Deme Bomba Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Makeup Jelly Amsterdam.jpg South Korea 2008 Jellylorum Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 Gus Jelly Brazil 031.jpg Jelly Rumple Jellicle Songs Brazil10.jpg China 2012 Jelly Chen Qin China 2012 02.jpg Gus Jelly 1 China 2012.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Gumbie Trio China 2012.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly China 2012.jpg Jenny Gumbie coat China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Gus Jelly 1 Cruise 2014.jpg Gus Jelly Cruise.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly RCCL 01.png NAP 18 set 2.JPG Paris 2015 Jelly Paris 15 1.jpg Jelly Paris Premiere Theatre Mogador.jpg Vienna 2019 *Barbara Obermeier Jelly Barbara Obermeier Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries